トニカクHEY (bài hát)
トニカクHEY (Tonikaku HEY) là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên của Da-iCE phát hành ngày 14/6/2017, bài hát thứ 8 trong album BET phát hành ngày 8/8/2018 và là bài hát thứ 11 trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST. Bài hát có 2 phiên bản, một bản tiếng Nhật và một bản tiếng Anh. * Lời bài hát: SHIROSE from WHITE JAM * Nhạc: Justin Reinstein, SHIROSE from WHITE JAM * Sắp xếp: Justin Reinstein * Vũ đạo bởi Oguri (s**t kingz) Tham khảo * Lời bài hát trên trang web chính thức Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) This is not about "ME" "WE" gotta be the NEXT PHASE Tell me how you like it, TURN IT UP HEY Just gotta keep looking for what you want You know it cuz your heartbeat goes on There ain't rules but it ain't no luck it's not a game or gamble Give it all, Give it all, Give it all things Just follow me, Just say Hey We laughin' off, I can take a risk, C'mon If you really want it, You can change your life It's just another day but make it dramatic Just get it started, Let's go to the NEXT PHASE So come together, We're the best of both worlds Everybody just put 'em in the air, just sing a along tonight It's up to us, We gotta take a step to the NEXT PHASE Tell me how you like it So speed it up, Don't fight it The world keeps turning around At a crazy pace, just turn to the new page So this is where I stand, the center of the world Shout it out, Shout it out, Shout it out Shout it out, Shout it out, Shout it out This is not about "ME" "WE" gotta be the NEXT PHASE Now the die is cast, Don't care what it says No matter what we gotta keep on going Ain't no holding back, We can bet it all, Just gotta take an action You just can't put a price tag on this joy we're feeling I have no regrets even if I die today Just kiddin', Cuz this ain't enough to kill me now Cuz I wanna take you and show you a new world Don't put 'em up, You ain't gotta sing along, Just show me what you got Can't you see it? You got a role to play Let's make a step forward Tell me how you like it So speed it up, Don't fight it The world keeps turning around At a crazy pace, Just turn to the new page So this is where I stand, The center of the world Shout it out, Shout it out, Shout it out Shout it out, Shout it out, Shout it out This is not about "ME" "WE" gotta be the NEXT PHASE So speed it up, Don't fight it The world keeps turning around At a crazy pace, Just turn to the new page So this is where I stand, The center of the world Shout it out, Shout it out, Shout it out Shout it out, Shout it out, Shout it out This is not about "ME" "WE" gotta be the NEXT PHASE "WE" gotta be the NEXT PHASE Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= “僕”ではなくて　そう“僕ら”がNEXT PHASE かけろ全て　トニカクHEY 見つかるよ探してれば　そう上げてく超心拍数 理屈じゃない無謀でもない　博打でもないギャンブル 賭けろ賭けろ賭けろ全部　ついてくる奴　Say Hey 笑えちゃう　リスクを背負うから 人生はスリリングに変わる　こんな今日をドラマに変える 乗り込もうぜ、僕らとNEXT PHASE　みんな揃えばマジ最強 夜空に手をかざして　声合わせて 僕らが踏み出すのさ　次のPHASEへ かけろ全てスピード上げて　世界が回ってく バカゲタペースデメクルワンページ　ココガセカイノチュウシンダカラ 叫べ叫べ叫べ　叫べ叫べ叫べ “僕”ではなくて　そう“僕ら”がNEXT PHASE 賽の目がなんだとして　僕らは進むしかない とめられない最大Bet額　笑われてもアクション 額じゃ測れないこのスリル　明日死んでも最高でイケる 嘘だよこれくらいじゃ死ねない　まだまだ見せたいものがある かざすな声合わすな　心でいけ あなたも主役なのさ　次の一歩は かけろ全てスピード上げて　世界が回ってく バカゲタペースデメクルワンページ　ココガセカイノチュウシンダカラ 叫べ叫べ叫べ　叫べ叫べ叫べ “僕”ではなくて　そう“僕ら”がNEXT PHASE かけろ全てスピード上げて　世界が回ってく バカゲタペースデメクルワンページ　ココガセカイノチュウシンダカラ 叫べ叫べ叫べ　叫べ叫べ叫べ “僕”ではなくて　そう“僕ら”がNEXT PHASE “僕ら”がNEXT PHASE |-| Rōmaji= “boku” de wa nakute　sou “bokura” ga NEXT PHASE kakero subete　tonikaku HEY mitsukaru yo sagashitereba　sou ageteku chou shinpaku suu rikutsu ja nai mubou de mo nai　bakuchi de mo nai GYANBURU kakero kakero kakero zenbu　tsuite kuru yatsu Say Hey warae chau　RISUKU wo seou kara jinsei wa SURIRINGU ni kawaru　konna kyou wo DORAMA ni kaeru norikomouze, bokura to NEXT PHASE　minna soroeba maji saikyou yozora ni te wo kazashite　koe awasete bokura ga fumidasu no sa　tsugi no PHASE e kakero subete SUPIIDO agete　sekai ga mawatteku bakageta pēsu de mekuru wanpēji　koko ga sekai no chuushin dakara sakebe sakebe sakebe　sakebe sakebe sakebe “boku” de wa nakute　sou “bokura” ga NEXT PHASE sai no me ga nanda toshite　bokura wa susumu shikanai tomerarenai saidai Bet gaku　warawaretemo AKUSHON gaku ja hakarenai kono SURIRU　ashita shindemo saikou de ike ru uso da yo kore kurai ja shinenai　madamada misetai mono ga aru kazasu na koe awasu na　kokoro de ike anata mo shuyaku na no sa　tsugi no ippo wa kakero subete SUPIIDO agete　sekai ga mawatteku bakageta pēsu de mekuru wanpēji　koko ga sekai no chuushin dakara sakebe sakebe sakebe　sakebe sakebe sakebe “boku” de wa nakute　sou “bokura” ga NEXT PHASE kakero subete SUPIIDO agete　sekai ga mawatteku bakageta pēsu de mekuru wanpēji　koko ga sekai no chuushin dakara sakebe sakebe sakebe　sakebe sakebe sakebe “boku” de wa nakute　sou “bokura” ga NEXT PHASE “bokura” ga NEXT PHASE Video Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Bet Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best